


Companion

by paynesgrey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-21
Updated: 2009-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Toph finds that it's easier to make decisions with support.
Kudos: 5





	Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Season Three, post-series.

She was surrounded by people, old friends and brand new, but she couldn’t be lonelier.

“Why the long face, young lady?” asked a familiar voice.

If she had a long face, she couldn’t see, but Iroh had changed that in a moment.

“I’m thinking,” she huffed slightly. She felt his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “I’m thinking about my parents.”

“You don’t want to go to them? The war is over,” he said, and there was always this bit of silence between them that showed how well he listened beyond words. He was probably watching the muscles on her face to gauge her emotions.

She wondered what it’d be like to do that.

“I think they don’t like me much anymore. I ran away, and I’ve been away for a long time,” she said dejectedly, with more emotion in her voice than she wanted him to hear.

“Ah, I think you should try at least. Time goes by, and the space between families only gets longer,” he said. They waded in silence again as Toph let his words set in.

Then, he added, “I will travel with you.”

“Really?” she asked. Her mood seemed to lighten. She could almost feel his elation at lightening her mood.

“Of course. I am an old warrior without a battle to fight.” She could hear the adventure in his voice, hidden behind the veneer of listlessness. “I have nothing better to do.”

She giggled. Maybe his light mood would make the journey to see her parents easier for her to endure.  



End file.
